Umbrella
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are caught in a storm as they are waiting to be picked up. There's only one umbrella, so Ciel does the only logical thing-he shares. /Sebaciel fluff.


**Hey, guys. Got another fluffy fic' for ya. Guess what it is- Sebaciel. Not surprising, right? XD Duh. Anyways, let me know if it's too OOC for your tastes... I personally think that I did a pretty decent job this time. Sorry I haven't been able to post much lately. Hurricane Sandy fucked up my power. I can't even stay in my own house, it's so cold... Okay, I'll stop rambling. **

**Warnings: **Actually, nothing really this time... Maybe a bit of OOC-ness. That's it! Enjoy!

* * *

"Now, where the devil is our carriage?" Ciel grumbled irritably. Sebastian looked down to check his pocket watch. "Indeed. This man should've arrived _at least_ a half an hour ago."

"Tch. What a bother." The earl sighed, unhappily taking a seat on the ground. He looked up at the sky. "What a dull color... It looks like it could start pouring any minute." Sebastian chuckled softly. "Don't fret, my lord. Even if it does begin to rain, it probably won't be as bad as you think. I'm sure our man will be here soon."

Ten more minutes passed. Just like that, it began to downpour. And rather hard at that. And of course, their carriage still hadn't arrived.

"What were you saying before about the rain not being too bad?" Ciel growled, giving his butler a death stare as drops of water slid down the rim of his hat. He roughly shook out his coat, hoping to get at least some of the water off of him. "Sebastian, my umbrella."

"Certainly, sir." Sebastian quickly opened up the umbrella and passed it to his master. Ciel let out a sigh of relief as he was temporarily shielded from the cold rain shower. "Ah... Much better." Sebastian did nothing but nod to him in response.

A few more minutes passed, and Ciel began to sense a large amount of awkwardness in the air. He and Sebastian exchanged no words; they simply stayed put and waited for their carriage to arrive. The boy felt his lip. Here he was shielded under his umbrella, but his butler was left standing out in the pouring rain...

A little while later, Ciel managed to muster up the courage to peek out from under the umbrella to steal a glance at Sebastian. The butler was standing stone faced in the awful weather, staring somewhat boredly down the road ahead. He was already completely soaked from head to toe. Large drops of water slid down from the tips of his black hair and the linings of his overcoat.

Ciel bit his lip, contemplating whether he should ask the obvious question or simply keep quiet. After all, it wasn't the master's job to offer help to the servant...

He coughed loudly, finally making a decision. "Sebastian." The butler glanced down at him. "Yes? What is it?"

"Come share my umbrella with me." Ciel offered, holding out the umbrella as he turned away so Sebastian couldn't see his face. "You're soaked to the bone. I can't have my butler walking around in this condition." Sebastian blinked in surprise before a small smile formed on his face. "Why... What a generous offer. I wouldn't expect such a thing from you...Thank you, my lord."

"It's nothing. Now sit." Sebastian nodded, sitting down on the sodden ground next to his master and taking ahold of the umbrella. Another minute of silence passed before Ciel began to shiver. "Damn it... I'm freezing."

"Allow me to assist you, master." Ciel nearly squeaked in surprise as Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap. "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm simply warming you up." Sebastian replied, shifting the boy into a more comfortable position. "In situations like these, exchanging body heat is the best way to keep warm."

"...Yes, I suppose." Ciel muttered, a blush spreading across his face as he buried his face into the man's jacket. "But you will never speak of this to anyone, got that?" Although he would never admit it, Sebastian was pretty warm. The butler's heartbeat was calming in a strange way, and soon enough, the rhythm began to lull the boy to sleep.

As he drifted into unconciousness, he could've sworn he felt Sebastian's grip on him tighten and heard him whisper- _"Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other." _

_I sure hope so. _Ciel thought before he finally passed out.

* * *

When Ciel woke up, the first thing that he saw was Sebastian pouring tea at his bedside. "Sebastian..? How did we...?"

"Oh, good morning, young master. You slept soundly through the rest of the night." Sebastian greeted him with a smile. "Our ride arrived eventually to return us home. Don't worry- I gave him a good scolding for being late. I assure you, he won't be making that mistake again."

"...Ah." Ciel gripped his bedsheets as he recalled the previous night's events. "Sebastian, you meant what you said last night, didn't you?" The butler paused. "Oh? And whatever did I say?" The boy narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me that you don't remember. You said that, well.. Err, that we'd always have each other. Am I wrong?'

A small smirk spread across the butler's lips, and he turned away so his master couldn't see. "I'm afraid that I said no such thing. It's possible that you could've dreamt that. But.." He got down on one knee to bow to the boy respectfully. ...If you meant to say that I will always be by your side, then yes. I will never leave you unless it be your will. A deal is a deal, after all."

Bright red eyes meet dark blue ones. "Do you not agree?"

"Of course I do." Ciel broke the stare by turning away and sipping some tea.

"Well, alright. I better resume my work.. I believe it's about time to wake up the other servants, anyways." He turned to leave. The boy frowned as he reached over to grab a familiar object off of his nightstand.

"Wait, Sebastian." The butler turned to see Ciel holding an open umbrella above his head. Ciel flashed him the most awkwardly adorable smile in existence as he motioned to Sebastian.

"...Come share my umbrella with me?"

* * *

**XD So yeah, I was listening to Rihanna's (old) song "Umbrella" a lot last night. That's strange for me since I kind of hate pop music, but I really like this song. Just letting you guys know where the reference was from. I'm guessing some of you might recognize the lyrics. Anyways, review? It would be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
